Thank You
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Calem feels thankful to have met Serena. Couple: KalosShipping (Calem/Serena) A One-Shot


**I'm really shipping Calem and Serena especially since their dialogues are pretty interesting.**

**Summary: Calem feels happy to have met Serena.**

**Couple: KalosShipping (Calem/Serena)**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance**

* * *

Calem ran with all his might, to catch up with his neighbour, Serena. He had heard from Trevor that Serena had gone off to Victory Road. Calem himself had collected all eight badges, but he didn't intend on challenging the Pokémon League. Not until he could beat Serena that is.

"Serena, wait up!" Called Calem, when he spotted a familiar blond female.

Serena turned around and gave Calem a smile, which the latter returned.

"I've been thinking ever since that incident in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right. So maybe... If both sides have something to say, it's best to meet halfway... SO I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel! And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!" Said Calem.

Serena smiled, "You know, I felt the same way. None of us were right, there was some right in Lysandre's thinking, but if he had used a different method instead I'm sure that a lot of people would supported him. But that doesn't mean that we're wrong too. We believe that everyone has a part to play in preserving our world for the future, it's just that we don't realise it yet." Said Serena, staring at the full moon.

Calem looked at Serena and joined her in admiring the moon, until Serena spoke again, and Calem turned his attention back to her.

"You know, I'm glad to have met you Calem. Battling you made me broaden my horizons. It made me realise that I'm really lucky to have friends like you, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno. You guys supported me through tough battles, weather you guys know it or not." Said Serena, still looking at the moon.

"I agree." Said Calem, causing Serena to look at him curiously.

"I'm glad that we're friends. It's hard to put a finger on where, but I think you and I are alike. And that's why I don't want to lose to you. But I think the reason we're alike is because we have so much in common. That's why I'm really happy that we're friends." Said Calem.

Serena smiled, "I accept your challenge, but let's battle in the morning shall we? It is getting late and I think my Pokémon could use some rest and I'm sure your Pokémon feel the same. I'm both our Pokémon want it to be a battle that none of us will forget."

"Sure." Replied Calem.

Serena held out a hand for a handshake which Calem accepted. Both trainers smiled their true smiles as they looked at the moon together.

* * *

**This was inspired by the dialogue during their battle at Victory Road. It made me wonder how Calem even entered Victory Road, since we never see his name on the statue near the gym guides. I assumed that he does challenge gyms, but after the player does.**

**Their dialodge pretty much grabbed my heart, it made me realise how much Calem treasures his rivalry and friendship with Serena. Not only that when Shauna appeared at Team Flare's base, it really showed my the depth of their friendship even though they have only met like a few months ago. I'm sure that it goes for all of them, Serena, Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. I'm pretty sure that they really care for each other, they are true friends. Friends who will always be there for each other.**

**Anyway the dialogue is pretty much the same, I copied them from Bulbapedia and added some of my own thoughts. I went through Victory Road during the evening, when the moon was out. Which pretty much inspired this fic.****I really love this game, because it teaches us that true friends will never leave you, and they will always be supporting you no matter what.**

**I really like to hear your thoughts on their friendship; I might do one for Serena and Shauna too. Please Review!**


End file.
